ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0 (2017)
Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0 is an action-adventure sandbox toys-to-life video game developed by Avalanche Software, Heavy Iron Studios, Vicarious Visions, and Nickelodeon, and published by Activision, it is the sequel and successor of the 2016 video game Nickelodeon Infinity and was announced on May 9, 2017. The game was released on December 20, 2017, in North America, December 30, 2017, in the United Kingdom, November 30, 2017, in Australia and the rest Europe for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, iPad, Apple TV and Microsoft Windows. IGN Rating: 6.7/10 Okay. Characters Each character is made to play different from another. Many characters were chosen to be included in the game due to popular demand, in which Nickelodeon conducted polls on their social networking pages. While some characters are playable in a Playset and the Toy Box, some are only playable in Toybox mode. Characters are split up into two categories, TeenNick properties and Nickelodeon Originals. The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Invincibubble * Mr. Superawesomeness * Sour Note * Sir Pinch-a-Lot * The Rodent * Plank-Ton Henry Danger * Henry Hart * Captain Man * Charlotte * Jasper * Piper The Thundermans * Phoebe Thunderman * Max Thunderman * Billy Thunderman * Nora Thunderman * Barb Thunderman * Hank Thunderman * Chloe Thunderman iCarly * Carly Shay * Sam Puckett * Freddie Benson * Spencer Shay * Gibby Drake & Josh * Drake Parker * Josh Nicholas Victorious * Tori Vega * Cat Valentine * Jade West * Beck Oliver * Andre West * Matt Bennett Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Nicky Harper * Ricky Harper * Dicky Harper * Dawn Harper Big Time Rush * Kendell Knight * James Diamond * Logan Mitchell * Carlos Garcia Zoey 101 * Zoey Brooks * Lola Martinez * Logan Reese * Chase Matthews * Quinn Pensky * Dustin Brooks * Michael Barret Every Witch Way * Emma Alonso * Andi Cruz * Daniel Miller * Maddie Van Pelt * Jak Novoa * Sophie Johnson * Diego Rueda * Katie Rice * Gigi Rueda Game Shakers * Triple G * Hudson * Babe * Kenzie Bell House Of Anubis * Fabian Rutter * Nina Martin * Patricia Williamson * Amber Millington * Mara Jaffray * Jerome Clark * Eddie Sweet * Alfie Lewis * Joy Mercer * Mick Campbell Supah Ninjas * Mike Fukanaga * Owen Reynolds * Amanda McKay Power Rangers Samurai * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Pink Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Golden Ranger Power Rangers Megaforce * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Pink Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Silver Ranger Power Rangers Dino Charge * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Black Ranger * Pink Ranger * Gold Ranger * Aqua Ranger * Graphite Ranger * Purple Ranger * Silver Ranger The Fresh Beat Band * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Twist LazyTown * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie Rotten Fred The Show * Fred Figglehorn * Kevin * Bertha Rabbids Invasion * Rabbid Harvey Beaks * Harvey * Fee * Foo Tuff Puppy * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Chameleon The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry Catscratch * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Waffle El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Manny Rivera * Rodlfo Rivera * Granpapi Rivera The Mighty B! * Bessie Higgenbottom Rocko's Modern Life * Rocko Rama * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Turtle ChalkZone * Rudy Tabootie Winx Club * Bloom * Flora * Musa * Roxy * Aisha * Daphne * Stella * TBA Mysticons * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Emerald Goldenbraid * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook Totally Spies! * Clover * Sam * Alex Miraculous Ladybug * Ladybug * Cat Noir TBA Playsets * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water Playset * The Henry Danger Playset * The Thundermans Playset * The iCarly Playset * The Drake & Josh Playset * TBA Power Discs TBA Items & Tools TBA Is Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0 A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Nickelodeon Category:2017 Category:Toys-to-life video games Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Crossover Video games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Heavy Iron Studios Category:Vicarious Visions Category:TUFF Puppy Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Winx Club Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Catscratch Category:The Mighty B! Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Harvey Beaks Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Mysticons Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Power Rangers Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:2017 video games Category:Nickelodeon Infinity Category:Totally Spies! Category:LazyTown Category:Drake & Josh Category:Video games Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Henry Danger Category:ChalkZone